


He's Jealous of Tat

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Series: SPN Kink Bingo 2019 [38]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom!Lucifer, Human AU, Incest, Jealousy Kink, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Sibling Incest, Tattoos, Top!Michael
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-13 00:18:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18021239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: Michael’s going to show his baby brother who he belongs to, and gets a surprise





	He's Jealous of Tat

**Author's Note:**

> Cross posted on tumblr
> 
> Written for my Michifer Square on my SPN Kink Bingo Card

Lucifer’s mouth was hot and wet against Michael’s own, his hips doing a forceful grind that told him exactly how turned on he was. He tasted like salvation and sin, all wrapped up in the flavors of the multiple Sex on the Beach cocktails that the younger one had.

  
Michael couldn’t wait to get his hands on Lucifer. He had been an atrocious flirt at the bar that they went to that night. Especially when they were playing against each other in pool. It sparked the low level embers of jealousy (aka, why Lucifer does this anyways), and Michael was more than determined to remind his baby brother exactly who the fuck he belongs to. Who warms his bed at night, and who’s cock is ultimately always in his ass.

  
Reaching up, Michael grabbed the neck of Lucifer’s tank top and ripped it open.

  
“Fuck,” Lucifer gasped. “Mike.”

“I know, little lark,” Michael cooed darkly. “You love making me so jealous that when we get home, I fuck you into the nearest surface. Don’t you, my little lark?”

“Yes,” Lucifer breathed, rolling his hips against Michael’s. “Mike, please.”

“Begging so early?” Michael laughed as he fumbled with the belt on Lucifer’s hips. “What, did my naughty baby brother plug himself up? So when we got home, his big brother can just fuck him without having to open him up?”

Lucifer nodded his head rapidly and whined. “Mikey, please.”

“I know,” Michael soothed as he opened the belt and worked on the jeans. He cupped Lucifer through the denim and squeezed the hard length he found there. “Did my little songbird not wear any thing underneath his jeans, or did he wear a pretty pair of panties for me?”

“Nnnothing,” Lucifer managed to gasp, his hips rolling into Michael’s firm grasp. “Mike, please, I need your cock.”

“Oh, I bet you do,” Michael purred. He removed his hand from grabbing Lucifer’s cock and finished opening his jeans. “And it’s my cock you need, right? Not anybody else’s?”

“No, only your cock,” Lucifer whined as his jeans were roughly shoved down his hips.

“Bend over the dining room table, Lucifer,” Michael ordered softly as he nipped Lucifer’s swollen lower lip. “Show me that pretty ass all plugged up and ready to go.”

Lucifer whimpered and nodded. He stepped out of his jeans and walked over to the dining room table while Michael located a bottle of lube. Lucifer may have been plugged up but Michael wasn’t going to go in dry.

He walked back over to the table, where Lucifer was bent over so prettily. He looked absolutely gorgeous.

But there was something new.

“Lucifer,” Michael said slowly, “Why do you have a tattoo above your ass in fancy script that says _Abandon All Hope, Ye Who Enter Here_?”

Lucifer snickered. “It’s a joke.”

“I can see that,” Michael said dryly. “Are you implying that your slutty hole is a portal to Hell?”

“It could be,” Lucifer grinned, turning his head to look back at his brother.

Michael rolled his eyes and smack Lucifer’s ass hard, watching the flesh jiggle as his breath caught in his throat with a whine.

“And how many people saw your ass, Lucifer?” Michael asked roughly, reaching down and squeezing a cheek. Lucifer keened.

“Five, maybe?” Lucifer whined softly. “The artist, another artist, and maybe three customers?”

Michael smirked and leaned down to whisper in Lucifer’s ear. “I love the tat, my little devil,” he murmured. “My saucy little imp.” His nails scraped down Lucifer’s back, and he gasped, back arching. “Too bad you wanted to surprise me with it, because now I’m jealous that more people than I want saw your ass without my

supervision.”

Lucifer whined and rocked his hips into the dining room table.

“Did it feel good?” Michael whispered in a soft, rough voice. “Knowing that you had the best ass in the shop?”

“Yes,” Lucifer whimpered.

“What about the artist pulling down your ass so he can get the rest of the quote on, hmm?” Michael hummed. “Did it feel good for someone to touch this?” His hand grabbed his ass again and squeezed, making Lucifer whine.

“Yeah, but it wasn’t you,” Lucifer whimpered. “Mike, please, fuck me.”

“Oh, I’ll fuck you, my beautiful songbird,” Michael grinned. He kissed Lucifer’s cheek. “Just forget about cumming for the next five days.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
